Odcinek 6376
31 lipca 2012 40px 23 czerwca 2016 40px 26 września 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6375. « 6376. » 6377. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domu na klifie, Liam zapewnia Hope, że popełnił błąd swojego życia, lecz zapewnia ukochaną o swojej miłości. Córka Brooke przypomina, że widziała na filmie, iż jest on nadal zakochany w Steffy i podkreśla, że nawet, jeśli mu wybaczy, nie sądzi, by była w stanie o tym zapomnieć. Liama tymczasem uważa, że zawsze był szczery, jeśli chodzi o jego uczucia do Steffy. Loganówna jest pewna, że Liam chce wrócić do Steffy, lecz on przyznaje, że było tak, kiedy myślał, że Hope od niego odeszła. "Nie mogę udawać, że to, co było pomiędzy Tobą a Steffy nie ma znaczenia", rzuca córka Brooke, po czym wychodzi. W biurze Steffy, Brooke chce wiedzieć, czy córka Ridge'a nie wykorzysta dla własnych celów obecnej sytuacji pomiędzy Hope a Liamem. Forresterówna uważa jednak, że nie ma wpływu na to, czy młoda Logan zobaczy nagranie wideo. Obie panie kłócą się o to, jaką odpowiedzialność ponosi Steffy w tym, co stało się we Włoszech. Córka Taylor prosi rozmówczynię, by pomogła Hope zrozumieć, w jaki sposób emocje mogą wziąć górę, kiedy jest się uwikłanym w miłosny trójkąt. "Twoja córka musi uwierzyć w to, że Liam ją kocha i zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, w której ludzie popełniają błędy", uważa dziewczyna. Brooke pyta córkę Ridge'a o jej zamiary, na co Steffy stwierdza, że zależy to od Hope i Liama. Dodaje jednak, że jeśli Liam zechce do niej wrócić, ona nie będzie się zastanawiać. W więzieniu, gdzie przebywa Marcus, Dayzee przechadza się, podczas gdy Thomas i Caroline próbują ją uspokoić. Kiedy Marcus zostaje przyprowadzony do pokoju spotkań, przeprasza żonę za to, że musi ona przez to przechodzić. Pyta również o Anthony'ego, a tymczasem w roli prawnika przybywa Justin, który sugeruje, że rozmowa w sprawie zwolnienia za kaucją odbędzie się nie wcześniej niż na zajutrz. Chce jednak poprosić Billa, by "pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki". Barber wychodzi, a gdy wkrótce wraca, informuje, że Bill powinien wyciągnąć Marcusa z aresztu jeszcze tego samego dnia. Młody Forrester wyraża wdzięczność w stosunku do rodziny oraz przyjaciół, zaś Justin ostrzega syna, że musi on milczeć, kiedy zostaną mu postawione zarzuty. Chłopak mówi jednak, że nie zamierza kłamać. Justin ostrzega go przed perspektywą sześciu miesięcy pozbawienia wolności, gdy pojawia się porucznik Baker. "Marcus Forrester wysłał 157 wiadomości w dniu, gdy potrącono Anthony'ego Walkera. Odnoszę wrażenie, że większość z nich zostało wysłanych zza kierownicy", raportuje policjant. Justin radzi synowi, aby milczał, zaś porucznik Baker przed wyjściem uprzedza Marcusa, aby cieszył się swoim "miłym" stylem życia, dopóki może. Brooke przybywa do domu Liama, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Hope od niego odeszła. "Nie powinieneś się zdziwić, że moja córka jest zdruzgotana", uważa Logan. Spencer oświadcza, że choć jego ukochana podarła dokumenty ślubne, on wcale nie zamierza się poddawać. Kiedy Hope przechodzi obok biura Steffy, ta zauważa ją, mówiąc, że jest jej przykro. Między obiema dziewczynami dochodzi do kłótni w sprawie Liama, zaś młoda Logan ma pretensje, że Spencer wyznał jej tylko połowę prawdy. Steffy zapewnia dziewczynę, że ona i Liam nadal mogą być szczęśliwi, gdy Hope tymczasem zdejmuje z palca obrączkę. "Jeśli pragniesz Liama tak bardzo, możesz wziąć sobie ten krążek!", krzyczy córka Brooke Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Bradley Baker